I was so scared !
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Dans "The sound of drums", le Maître et le Docteur ont une conversation au cours de laquelle chacun raconte sa "Guerre du Temps". Le Maître explique sa fuite par une phrase : "I was so scared !" Voici ce qui s'est passé sur le Creuset quand les Daleks en ont pris possession.


"exterminate ! Exterminate ! EXTERMINATE !"

Le Maître court dans les couloirs du Creuset, à la tête du groupe de Time Lords, hommes et femmes, qui sont sous ses ordres. Ils sont le fer de lance, toujours en première ligne. Il aurait préféré avoir un poste de commandement plus élevé, mais il n'a pas eu le choix. Comme il n'a pas eu le choix de sa physionomie, celle d'un guerrier trapu et musclé, au visage carré, lui qui aime les corps fins et élégants. Ni de défendre Gallifrey jusqu'à la mort. Jusqu'à la destruction totale plutôt, car, mort, il l'a déjà été plusieurs fois, comme tous ceux qui l'entourent. Mort et ressuscité. Si souvent qu'il en a perdu le compte.

Le Creuset, vaisseau amiral des Time Lords, vient d'être investit par les Daleks. Déjà autour de lui, les combattants tombent les uns après les autres. Il n'y aura bientôt plus de vivants pour emmener les morts et les ressusciter une fois de plus. Contre cette multitude grouillante et presque invulnérable qui arrive de partout à la fois, que peuvent-ils faire ? Il tire, tire et tire encore, inutilement, il le sait. Il crie des ordres qui ne veulent plus rien dire. Ils seront bientôt balayés et leurs ennemis prendront le vaisseau quasiment sans aucune perte.

Une armada de Daleks surgit par une porte qui explose sur leur passage. Il reçoit un débris en pleine poitrine. Le choc est à peine atténué par la protection qu'il porte. En pleine course il roule au sol, le souffle coupé. Trois membres de son équipe sont fauchés par les lasers et lui tombent dessus. Il lutte, à la fois pour reprendre sa respiration et pour se dégager. Le laser frappe à nouveau. Il n'est pas touché directement, mais ressent quand même la douleur qui se transmet à travers les corps qui l'écrasent et il est paralysé quelques secondes.

Autour de lui, plus un Time Lord de vivant. Les Daleks passent à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il a toujours du mal à respirer avec le poids des cadavres sur lui. Lorsqu'il peut enfin entrouvrir les yeux, il voit le visage de Selenia. Son regard fixe et mort. Une seule goutte de sang sort de sa narine et descend lentement le long de sa joue. Il a souvent vu des morts et du sang, dans sa vie et dans cette guerre. Mais celle là, c'est la goutte de trop. La peur, qu'il ne ressentait jusqu'alors que comme un stimulant pour le combat, commence à le submerger.

Tout doucement il réussi à sortir de dessous l'amas mortuaire. Plus de Daleks pour le moment dans le secteur. Il entend leurs voix saccadées dans le lointain. Le corridor est jonché de corps. Rampant, prêt à rester immobile à la moindre alerte, il s'éloigne du massacre. Les coeurs battant il se glisse dans un recoin. Prend une position laissant suggérer que lui aussi n'est plus qu'un cadavre. Il aiguise tous ses sens de Time Lord pour sentir la présence des autres. Il y a encore quelques vivants par ci par là, mais peu à peu, les présences s'éteignent. Chaque disparition est un petit fanal qui est soufflé et l'obscurité gagne le Creuset.

Puis il ne ressent plus rien. Il est le dernier survivant dans un vaisseau rempli de Daleks. Il recommence sa lente, lente progression, vers le lieu où sont stockés les TARDIS. Que peut-il faire, seul ? A part fuir ? Il passe des heures à ramper sur une distance qui serait couverte en quelques minutes en marchand. Se figeant dès qu'il entend le bruit d'un Dalek qui se rapproche. Il reste ainsi parfois plusieurs minutes, tandis que les mortelles boites de conserve passent près de lui. La peur est si forte qu'elle l'empêche presque de réfléchir. Il n'a plus qu'une pensée : partir. Il doit user de toute sa maitrise de lui même pour ne pas le faire en se levant et en courant.

La salle des TARDIS. Pas de Dalek qui surveille. Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Ils sont les maîtres du vaisseau après tout ! Il entre dans le premier qu'il atteint et le verrouille de l'intérieur. Il a juste le temps de courir jusqu'à une des salles de bain. Son estomac se vide dans la baignoire. Il retourne jusqu'à la salle de contrôle et démarre l'engin. Il l'envoie dans le Vortex, selon une destination aléatoire. Peu importe où il va, l'important c'est de ne plus être ici. Il retourne dans la salle de bain et vomit encore et encore, toujours secoué de spasmes. Il se sent faible et effrayé comme il ne l'a jamais été.

Que faire maintenant ? Retourner sur Gallifrey ? Repartir à la guerre ? Recommencer encore ? Se battre, mourir, ressusciter pour se battre et mourir à nouveau ? A cette pensée, la nausée revient. Le corps, le corps animal refuse cette idée. Il la refuse si fort qu'il se met à trembler. Un tremblement incontrôlable. Il se bat depuis longtemps dans cette guerre. Il a des souvenirs que même lui, pourtant peu sensible, préfèrerait oublier à jamais. Sauf qu'il ne peut pas. Sa maudite mémoire absolue le lui refuse. Mais ces dernières heures ont été le moment de trop, celui qui vous fait basculer du statut de combattant à celui de lâche.

Non, il ne va pas retourner sur Gallifrey. Il ne va pas reprendre la guerre. Il va fuir, loin, très loin, si loin qu'on ne pourra pas l'atteindre. Au bout de l'Univers, au bout du temps. Plus loin encore : à la fin de tout. Il va faire plus, il va cesser d'être lui, cesser d'être un Time Lord. Il va devenir un humain, mieux, un humain au début de sa vie. Pour que tous les souvenirs d'une enfance et d'une vie humaine existent vraiment et s'interposent entre lui et la mort, entre lui et la guerre. Il prépare l'Arche Caméléon. La programme avec soin. Puis il change la destination du TARDIS. Direction : la fin de l'Univers.

L'Arche Caméléon est prête et il s'y installe. La peur ne s'est pas atténuée, mais elle lui sert à nouveau de stimulant. Il s'est demandé un instant ce qu'il allait faire du TARDIS. Le stocker quelque part, le garder comme porte de sortie, lorsqu'il pourrait reprendre son identité ? Mais c'est un risque, un risque trop grand. Un risque d'être repéré. Alors il l'a programmé pour qu'il reparte vers Gallifrey. Il se débrouillera toujours pour s'en sortir sans TARDIS. Il trouvera quelque chose. Il trouve toujours quelque chose.

L'Arche démarre la mutation et son cri de douleur retenti dans le vaisseau spatio-temporel. Un cri qui se transforme peu à peu. Qui devient un sanglot, puis un pleur, un pleur de plus en plus aigu, de plus en plus faible.

Le TARDIS est reparti. Ne reste plus sur cette côte désolée, balayée par les vents, qu'un enfant, un enfant nu qui marche à peine. Il s'accroche à un objet qu'il traine derrière lui, un objet rond au bout d'une chaine.

* * *

Dans le défi que je m'étais lancé de créer une fan-fiction par incarnation du Maître, il fallait aussi utiliser celle incarné par Derek Jacobi. Deux phrases m'ont inspirées pour ce petit One Shot, deux phrases que dit le Maître dans sa conversation téléphonique avec le Docteur dans l'épisode « The sound of drums » : « I was so scared ! » et « I was there when the Daleks Emperor took control of the Cruciform. » J'ai donc imaginé la scène : les Daleks prenant contrôle du Cruciform – Creuset – et le Maître s'enfuyant parce qu'il a tellement peur.


End file.
